Dare to Defy
by Ryan Zyquop
Summary: Dong Zhuo won the battle of Hu Lao Gate & shortly after that, ended the Han Dynasty and became the emperor himself. Eight years later, the land remains in unrest. Left with little choice, the officers that once defied Dong Zhuo slowly begin laying the seeds for another revolt. Not only this, but those loyal to him are slowly being driven away. -Taking OC's-
1. Chapter 1-Eight Years Ago Sneak Attack 1

Hey Ryan Zyquop here with another story. This idea came to me as I was developing a personality for my personal Dynasty Warriors character, Lu Yan. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 1-Eight Years Ago; Sneak Attack Part 1**

_Eight years ago: _Fire lit the dark night skies. Screams of women, children & dying men filled the air. Villages were burned, horses & other animals were left for dead on the grounds & gates were brought down. Spears & other weapons laid on the cold ground, some with blood & others in brand new condition. Despite it being a chilly -3 degrees, the snow that was on the ground was quickly being melted away by the towering flames around them. The men that fought these battles were exhausted, scarred & completely out of shape. Most were at least...

"Humph, is that really all they have?" a sharp voice spat from the doorway to a destroyed gate.

The man stood nearly seven feet tall & stood tall, wearing mostly all black armor. He wore a helmet that had two, thick fuzzy string like antennas that almost went all the way down to the ground. He let out a scoff before he slammed the tail of his halberd onto the cold gravel with his left hand. He looked on into the distance at the fleeing troops, his wild eyebrows in an anger stance on his forehead. He was breathing violently & his face wore a scary mug. Next to him stood an even larger figure: A bright red stallion. The eyes of it were filled with as much anger as the man who owned it. The man held onto a string from the mouth of the horse, keeping it from moving.

"Ah, Lord Lu Bu!" a voice shouted from behind.

Before he could turn around, he heard footsteps grow quiet next to his left side.

"Humph, you want?" Lu Bu asked his eyes now fixed on the man next to him.

"I see you've run off the last of the rebels. Well done."

Lu Bu smirked. "Hua Xiong, did you really think that unorganized mob of rebels would even stand a slight chance against me?"

"Ha, that ignorance never crossed my mind." Hua Xiong's face grew a grin. "I came out here on orders of Dong Zhuo. He told me to tell you that when you're finished with the massacre to come back to the castle. There is going to be a splendid feast!"

Lu Bu's looked at his red hare. "Looks like you're going back into your stable."

Lu Bu & Hua Xiong walked through the halls of the castle. There were random people walking & running by, laughing & having conversations. Most of them stopped & bowed when Hua Xiong & Lu Bu walked by.

"So how many fools did you kill today?" Hua Xiong asked Lu Bu.

"Uhmm, I don't know." Lu Bu began scratching the back of his head. "I don't keep tally with the number of people I kill."

"Well, you'll be proud to know that I personally slaughtered 204 men tonight."

Lu Bu's left eyebrow rose. "Impressive. I didn't know someone could kill that many people in a night not named me."

Hua Xiong began chuckling. "You may be stronger & mightier than I but I'm right up there for second place."

"That I won't argue with."

Lu Bu & Hua Xiong reached the main diner hall & entered it. Once they were inside, the smell of fresh meat, delicious fruit & wine flew up their noses. The room was lit up brightly by the candles on tables & music was being played by the musicians in the room. There were several women dancing around, but that's to be expected when you're partying with Dong Zhuo. You could also here the laughter & the enjoyment of the troops in the room over the music at times. They saw Dong Zhuo sitting at the head of the table, his arm around one lady while another one was fanning him. He was also drinking some wine & he seemed to be having a wonderful time. He looked up & saw his adopted son, Lu Bu. His face immediately lit up with joy.

"Lu Bu! Come on over here!" he shouted in joy.

Lu Bu began making his way over to his father/ruler. It was a slow process, him having to shove by some people to get by but he made it over to Dong Zhuo.

"My son! You were an unstoppable animal out there!" Dong Zhuo stated as he got up & hugged him.

Lu Bu hugged him back, his face wearing a smile as well. "I am the mightiest warrior in the land. As long as I'm here, you won't need to worry about anything."

"I am glad to know that I have your eternal loyalty." Dong Zhuo reached onto the table & handed Lu Bu a cup filled with wine. "Come spend the night with me & these fine ladies!"

Dong Zhuo began tickling under one of the women's necks. Lu Bu took a sip from the wine before he placed the cup back onto the table.

"I'll be back to party with you in a minute. I have to go check on my child."

Lu Bu pushed back a sheet in a doorway & entered a dark room. If it wasn't for the flames burning in the distance, the room would have been completely dark. Lu Bu looked around for a bit before he saw someone standing on the ledge, looking at the burning city in the distance. Lu Bu began walking towards the short person on the ledge.

"What's on your mind child?" Lu Bu asked once he joined his child's side.

The kid looked up at his dad, an unsure look on his face. His hair was dark brown & short, only a little on the top & the sides. His eyes were a cold brown color & he had decent looking eyebrows as opposed to his father's wild ones. He wore a light cloth wrap around his waist, showing off his well-toned stomach. Under the cloth on his waist he wore armored pants that were black & went all the way down to his ankles, which were covered by low boots that were silver & armored in a similar pattern that matched his pants.

"These wars...the more we battle, the more moving we have to do. It's fatiguing to me," he told his dad.

Lu Bu smiled down at his son. "You need not worry Lu Yan...this war may be the last one you'll see in a while."

Lu Yan looked back to the flaming city. "You don't have to beat around the bush with me dad. I know a lot of people hate grandfather & they won't stop until either he's dead or they're dead."

Lu Bu looked forward as well. "That may be true but why does it bother you so much? I've raised you to be a fine warrior in the future. You should love these experiences. You get to watch & learn before you're sent to take some heads."

"I don't necessarily have a problem with battling others...I just want to be happy."

Lu Bu snickered a bit. "Son, you are merely thirteen years old. You'll have plenty of time to worry about happiness. You need to have a stronger mind than you have right now. You know Dong Zhuo is going to make you happy as long as I'm around. He'd know better than to anger my kin."

Lu Yan looked over at his dad. "I know he'll take care of me but that's not my concern...I'm worried about everyone else. The leaders of the other provinces being taxed. I'm sure he may have a reason now since they were crazy enough to come down here & attempt to kill him but why did he heavily tax them in the first place?"

"Lu Yan, you need to get those weak thoughts out of your head. Sure, Dong Zhuo can make some happy but no one can make everyone happy. Only the strong will survive in this world & since that's how it is, shouldn't we only make sure the strong survive?"

"Then what happens? The weak fall of the face of the Earth & only the strong remain. Who'll do the weapon polishing, tend to the fields & do all the things we have the peasants do?"

Lu Bu looked back to the city. "Don't worry about it Lu Yan. I'll make you a strong warrior...a warrior who'll be the 'me' of his era."

Lu Yan nodded. "Yes father."

The cold air & snow filled up the air in the camp of the coalition army. The leaders were sitting in disappointment, most notably, Cao Cao. He sat alone in the corner of the camp, looking at his comrades in the camp. Outside, he looked calm & able to accept the defeat he was handed. But inside, he was destroyed. He was screaming, kicking things over & tearing out his hair. This was his second & greatest attempt to dethrone the tyrant, Dong Zhuo & it blew up right in his face. He looked to his left & saw Guan Yu & Zhang Fei carrying Liu Bei back into the camp. Very curious, he jumped up & powerwalked to them.

"What happened to him?" he asked once he was over there.

Guan Yu, after placing him down, looked up at Cao Cao. "Our brother was pierced by Lu Bu's halberd in the lower area of his chest & now he's in & out of consciousness."

Zhang Fei tore the armor from his sworn brother's chest, revealing a nasty & large stab wound right under one of his lungs. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

"Oh brother!" Zhang Fei exclaimed as he buried his face into his brother's chest. "I promise to make that bastard pay!"

Cao Cao observed the wound, looking at every angle of it. "You two need not worry. I know some men that can clean & patch that right up."

Zhang Fei immediately raised his head & got right in Cao Cao's face. "Please...tell me you're not joking."

"Liu Bei was a brave man for even stepping toe-to-toe with the mighty Lu Bu. We need men with hearts & bravery like your brother's. I will be honored to help your brother for his valiant efforts." Cao Cao turned around & began walking to a large tent. "Bring your brother & he'll receive the proper treatment...on me."

Yuan Shao kicked over a chair & slapped a glass off the table. He was storming through the main meeting hall on a tear.

"Dammit!" he screamed as he ripped a curtain from a window.

Yuan Shu walked into the meeting hall wiping his eyes. "What's going on?" he groggily asked.

Yuan Shao spun around to face his relative. "What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! One, Dong Zhuo reinforcements from Chang An arrived & began a tear on our men! Secondly, despite my pleas, people pursued Lu Bu! And finally, with no regard for his own men, Dong Zhuo launched a large scale fire attack & his main army emerged, killing & frightening our men!"

Yuan Shu sat down in one of the few chairs that were still sitting up. "So I'm going to take that as...we lost the battle, right?"

Yuan Shao punched a mirror on the wall, shattering glass everywhere. "You cur! If you weren't lying on your ass in your tent sleeping you would know!"

"Oh I'm sorry commander! I was resting from a gruel stalemate duel I had with Li Jue before sundown! What's your excuse for being so mad? You sat on your ass in the camp since this campaign started! Who's head have you claimed?!"

"How dare you take that tone with me!" Yuan Shao began marching over to Yuan Shu. "I am the commander of this army! I am your leader! I am more superior then you in both power & the family tree!"

"Oh you really want to go there?! At least I know the Han is going to die, regardless of the outcome of this battle!"

"How dare you! The Han will never die!"

"Yes it will!"

"What's going on in here?" a voice said from the doorway.

Both men looked to the doorway to find Gongsun Zan standing there, holding his head. He looked beaten up from his battle earlier with Lu Bu.

"Oh...nothing!" Yuan Shao assured with sheepish laugh before he made his way back to the table in the room.

"Yeah don't worry about it. We're both just mad about the outcome of this battle," Yuan Shu added.

"Well I hate to sound like I'm the victim but if anyone has a reason to be mad it's me."

"How so?"

"Well first of all, my only daughter, Gongsun Sam, was kidnapped early yesterday morning. Then today I got the hell pounded out of me by Lu Bu & I literally HAD to be saved from death."

Yuan Shao snickered. "Okay, being mad about your daughter...I can understand, even though that little girl got on my nerves. But Lu Bu...I warned you not to even attempt to fight him."  
>"So what was I supposed to do? He didn't look like he was going to say 'Oh hey buddy, you want to pass by Hu Lao Gate? Go ahead.'"<p>

Yuan Shu burst out laughing. "'Hey if you don't want to fight me, I'll let you pass' seemed like it was going to escape his lips."

"Exactly! Did Yuan Shao really expect getting by Lu Bu to be possible?"

Yuan Shao sighed. "Let's just...forget this defeat. This never happened. We all need to fall back, get better & stronger guys to join us & come back." Both men nodded & Yuan Shao sat down in the chair at the head of the table. "Get the main generals in here. We need to discuss what's next."

_Present Time, 199, Late Summer:_ The sun sat high in the sky, burning bright down on the castle of Luo Yang. The exterior of the castle looked marvelous, the stone standing out with its dark gray, orange & bright red color scheme. It wasn't a busy day in Luo Yang today, most people getting a day off for a while. Only the main generals were in Luo Yang today, mostly because despite being the emperor finally, Dong Zhuo always had a phobia of being killed by surprise. The only guard that wasn't there today was Lu Bu, who was off with Diao Chan in secret. The castle was next to a beautiful plantation. A luscious forest was next to the castle, trees, flowers & bushes making up it. The forest was several hundred meters long & wide, making the castle a possibility for a perfect surprise attack, though no one feared it. The road to the forest was always guarded heavily, the nearby provinces & fiefs always having a lot of men watching for possible attacks & uprisings.

Deep in the forest was Lu Bu's son, Lu Yan. He was sitting down, his back against a tree. His dark brown hair was longer, some covering his eyes & the rest resting below his his ears & right at the back of his neck. He wore a black tank top & grey armored pants with low shoes on. Unlike his father, he wasn't a tall & intimidating figure. He stood at exactly 5'8. He was currently watching the animals in the forest & trying to get peace in his mind. Just when it seemed to be going well, he heard footsteps. He placed his hand on his katana, planning to remove it from its sheath. Slowly, he began getting to his feet. It was nearly impossible to get up quietly since grass was everywhere but Lu Yan managed to pull it off. His eyes began studying in front of him but he saw nothing. The footsteps were heard again, this time behind him. Lu Yan removed his katana, walked away from the tree & turned around.

"Whoever you are speak up before I'm forced to slice you open," he demanded.

"Oh will you relax?" a female voice said.

Lu Yan knew who it was & he put his katana away. Once he did, his friend/enemy appeared: Gongsun Sam. She had her long black hair down & she peered at Lu Yan with her blue eyes.

"You need to stop with this creeping up on me stuff," Lu Yan said before he walked back to his tree & sat back down.

"You chose to sit in a quiet forest so if you heard my footsteps not my problem. What are you doing?"

"Relaxing...I haven't been able to do so in days."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No, you I can deal with. It's just the work schedule that Dong Zhuo has made for me recently."

"Oh you don't say?! That little pig is trying to make me dance at parties for him now!"

"You're not even grown! How is he going to make a 17 year old dance for him? That's next to rape."

"Ask yourself...have any of the women Dong Zhuo have been with not been raped?"

Lu Yan snickered. "Good point."

Sam sat down by the tree with Lu Yan. "I kind of wish I never ran away from home. If I didn't, I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Yeah but where do you think your father is at now? I highly doubt Dong Zhuo is handing him free sticks of gold to keep a place."

"My dad was a bitch anyways so I guess I'm screwed either way I look at it."

Lu Yan began laughing but not a lot. "Tell me...despite Dong Zhuo & his silly demands are you happy with this life?"

Sam sat still for a while, thinking about Lu Yan's question. She remembered all the destruction she saw over the last eight years. The burning castles, the dying people, the suffering of others. That was all bad stuff but at the end of the day, she got fed more food than she could eat, got everything she wanted & with an exception of her usual chores & work schedule, she was free to do whatever.

"I don't know. One moment it's all good but then..."

Before she could say anything else, the duo heard several footsteps. They both looked at each other & jumped to their feet.

"Were you followed by anyone?" Lu Yan whispered, pulling out his katana.

"No...those footsteps are hostile."

Sam removed her bow from her back & took an arrow from her quiver. They both walked away from the tree & stood back to back, anticipating the arrival of whoever was coming. Shortly, Sam saw a head pop out of a bush. Without even thinking of who it is, Sam fired the arrow right into the man's forehead. He let out a low cry in pain before he hit the ground.

"One down," she whispered to Lu Yan.

Lu Yan nodded & before he knew it he was faced with three people in front of him.

"Sam, company up front," Lu Yan announced, making Sam spin around & point an arrow at the guys in the bushes.

"Ah, there's Gongsun Sam!" one of the men declared.

"Hand over the daughter of Master Gongsun Zan or pay with your life!" another one added.

Sam put her bow down. "So let me get this straight...you idiots are his men?"

"You got one chance to get lost before you die unceremoniously," Lu Yan warned.

"Lady Sam, please come with us. Your father is really worried sick & was scared you died," one of the men said.

"I'm not going home to that egg headed bastard!" Sam yelled, making the men flinch back.

"We didn't want it to come to this but..."

One of the men lunged forward at the duo but instantly Lu Yan stabbed him in his stomach with his katana. He pierced the man so deep that the front of his blade came out of his back. The other two men leapt for Sam but one met an arrow to his knee. The other man took Sam down & pinned her to the ground. Knowing she was the daughter of Gongsun Zan & really dangerous, he made sure to pin her arms down.

"Don't resist!" the man shouted.

"Get your foul breath smelling ass off of me!" Sam yelled back.

Lu Yan ripped his katana from the dying man & turned to face Sam & the last guy living. Sam spat right in the man's eyes, which caused him to remove his hands from Sam's. With her hands now free, Sam slapped the man in his face. He flew off of her & rolled some distance into a nearby bush. Sam quickly got back to her feet.

"You alright?" Lu Yan asked as he joined her side.

Not saying a word, Sam snatched Lu Yan's katana from him, making him jump back a bit. She stormed over to the bush where the man was regaining his footing. He got all the way to his feet & before he could he do anything else, Sam stood before him. He opened his mouth to speak but before the words came out, Sam swung the katana for his neck, slicing his throat & removing his head from his body in the process.

"Dumb bastard," Sam said in disgust.

Lu Yan began looking around. "How many more do you think there are?" he asked now picking up Sam's bow.

"Don't know don't care...if they're stupid enough to come for me, I'll kill as many as I need to." Sam turned to look at Lu Yan. "Besides, what makes you think more came?"

"I'm all but certain these amateurs didn't think they had a chance against us. They seemed to be more of a distraction to me."

Sam began walking back to Lu Yan. "They could be but where would they be camping besides this forest?"

Dong Zhuo sat in his throne, drinking wine & reading a scroll. Next to him was Hua Xiong & Li Jue, talking to random soldiers about the necessary safety precautions should they need to defend against invaders. Dong Zhuo smirked as he read the scroll. It was stating that Zhang Lu was willing to surrender his fief of Han Zhong without a fight if he met certain conditions. Just then, a lone soldier rushed into the throne room. He stopped right at the red carpet on the floor & kneeled before the generals in the room.

"Your highness I bring urgent news! The forces of Gongsun Zan are advancing on Luo Yang for a fight!" he yelled.

Dong Zhuo instantly got to his feet. "Summon the royal guard at once! Hua Xiong & Li Jue, get the other soldiers ready for battle!"

There's chapter 1! It took me a while to write this chapter since I wanted to make it as long & storytelling as possible. I hope I accomplished that & gave you guys an idea of what's going on in the story. Also, big shout out to Madison Lockheart for submitting me her OC for this story early! I hope you enjoyed her appearance! If you want an OC in this story, submit it in the review section. Be sure to be descriptive about them, examples being usual clothes/armor, personality, army they're in & whether they are loyal or not. Note: If your OC is a part of Dong Zhuo army, let me know whether or not they'll turn on him & if you can think of or feel like it, give me a reason for their betrayal.

I haven't decided on a deadline for OCs so don't worry about it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll submit chapter two whenever I get the chance. Until then, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	2. Chapter 2-Sneak Attack Part 2

**Chapter 2- Sneak Attack Part 2**

Gongsun Zan sat in his tent hidden deep in the forest outside of Luo Yang, studying the map of the city. He was making sure this attack would go unnoticed & as painless as possible. So far, if everything went as planned, this attack would significantly weaken Dong Zhuo's main force & he would find his daughter. By now, his secondary unit should be in position to launch a long range bow & arrow attack onto the defenders of the castle. Just then, his tent opened & in came Gongsun Yue. He had his sword in his hand & gave his cousin a small smile.

"So far the attack we launched is mildly successful," he began. "The enemies that are defending the castle are panicking but there a few warriors that welcome this. They don't seem to be intimidated or frightened."

"It's just as I predicted." Gongsun Zan looked up from his map. "Dong Zhuo sent most of his guards away for a large portion of the day. All we have to do is cut down the important ones that are left & panic will definitely reach the level we want."

Yue smirked. "You truly are a brilliant one." Yue then walked to the doorway of the tent & froze. "I'm getting in this battle. I too would like to claim some glory."

"Do what you please but hurry. I predict this battle won't last much longer."

Lu Yan ran through the forest pushing several low tree branches out of his view. He knew those earlier guys were a distraction.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked him from behind.

"I don't really know yet but hopefully, if we're lucky, we'll find the other soldiers that came with them."

"Wait...you're running in a random ass direction because you think your theory is correct? What if you're wrong?"

"I didn't ask you to come did I? You can turn & run now if you want."

"Yeah okay, because I'm going to leave you to get killed."

Lu Yan scoffed. "As if...I am the son of..."

"I don't need you to repeat an obvious yet pointless point. Yes, you're the son of that animal but does that mean you inherited his strength?"

Lu Yan didn't answer that question. He already knew he was nowhere near the strength of his father, Lu Bu. He wouldn't give Sam the satisfaction of a good laugh at his expense.

"On the bright side, you've grown a brain bigger than his," Sam said.

Lu Yan snickered. "I suppose I'll thank you for that."

Then they heard galloping noises, making them freeze where they were. It sounded like an army of horses coming their way. Lu Yan ran behind a tree & Sam followed suit.

"I guess your theory was right," she whispered.

Lu Yan nodded. The horses sounded like they were getting closer with each gallop. Lu Yan was about to poke his head out to see what was going on but before he did, several horsemen zipped by them. They were clearly charging for the castle. Lu Yan & Sam managed to keep their mouths shut as they rode by. Once they passed, Lu Yan looked back at Sam.

"This is trouble. That was at least eight dozen men," he stated.

Sam looked in the direction the men were going. "So what are we going to do about it? Dong Zhuo is clearly their target, along with me."

"We have to protect Dong Zhuo." Lu Yan mimicked a fake vomit motion. "I can't believe I just said 'protect' & 'Dong Zhuo' in the same sentence."

"Agreed. Let's just leave him for dead in that castle."

Lu Yan shook his head wildly in disbelief. "Sam, we can't just leave him like that."

"And why not? It's not like we're leaving our brother, lover or anyone important behind."

"He's the Emperor for goodness sake!"

"Hell if I care! You asked me if I was happy earlier & now I've decided!"

Lu Yan slapped his forehead. "Sam, I didn't ask you if you wanted to revolt. I just wanted your honest opinion on him."

"Okay, so you're admitting that you like serving him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then stop being such a bitch. Don't you..?"

"I hear voices this way!" a voice shouted from nearby.

Lu Yan & Sam looked at each other with "Uh-oh" looks on their face. Lu Yan placed his hand on his katana & turned to the direction of the voices. He heard footsteps, but a lot more than the altercation earlier. Sam took a spare bow from her quiver & readied her bow.

"Ready when you are," she told Lu Yan.

Hua Xiong chopped down his eleventh man of the day in front of the castle's gate & looked to behead the next man in front of him. The soldier swung a long & uncoordinated strike with his sword at Hua Xiong that was easily avoided. Hua Xiong pierced the man's chest with his pike, instantly making him freeze in place & die.

"These men are pathetic!" Hua Xiong barked.

He ripped his pike from the man's chest & posed with his weapon. He looked back at Li Jue.

"This is either an unorganized mob or a pathetic militia," he announced.

Li Jue walked over to him with the remaining soldiers in the castle. "Yeah, I can see that looking at the bodies on the ground in front of you."

Hua Xiong smirked & turned to face the men. "We ready?"

Li Jue nodded. "We'll split into two units. You look like you're enjoying yourself, so I'll allow you to take the main road. Kill anyone in your way. My unit will take the secret passage to rendezvous with Lu Bu several miles away. Just hold them at bay until we return."

"Can do!" Hua Xiong took a few men from Li Jue. "Come on! It's killing time!"

Hua Xiong's men let out a loud battle cry & they all charged down the main walkway.

Lu Yan rolled backwards into a bush & before he regained his footing, he launched a large rock at the men he was battling. He hit two of them & scurried to his feet. Three other men ran at him, ready to kill him. Lu Yan jumped out of the bush & easily cut one down, removing his left leg. The other two swung their swords at Lu Yan's head but Lu Yan ducked quickly. Once the attack was avoided, he head butted one of them & elbowed the other one in the jaw. Both staggered back & now Lu Yan was ready to attack with his katana. He quickly struck one of them down. By now, the other man regained control of his body & rushed back to battle Lu Yan once more. However, almost instantly, Lu Yan removed his right arm from his body & then finally pierced him in his stomach, officially ending his life.

Sam knew she couldn't handle this amount of men with only a bow & arrow. She just stabbed a guy in the mouth with an arrow before she realized that about five others were looking to take her out. Sam left the arrow in the guy's mouth & decided to focus on the men who wanted her dead or captured. One guy swung his halberd at Sam. Sam, instead of dodging it, jumped into the air & landed on the halberd with her left foot. The men froze in awe & Sam knew this was her opportunity to make something happen. Sam flung her right hand at the guy who held the halberd, sending a dagger from under her gloves flying at the man's head. Once the dagger drilled through his head, Sam back flipped off the halberd & landed gracefully back onto the ground.

"So my dad wouldn't hesitate to have me killed by you mindless amateurs?" Sam scoffed in disgust.

One guy clearly heard enough & lunged at Sam, his spear in front of him. Once close enough, Sam bent over backwards, avoiding the attack. Before he could react, Sam grabbed the spear while she was still bent over & used it to flip herself in front of the guy. Sam kneed him in his stomach & took his spear. Finally, she used it to pierce his chest, fatally wounding him.

Dong Zhuo walked through the hallway of the castle to his diner hall. He had confidence in his army getting the job done so he found little reason to fuss over the battle. He wanted a delicious piece of ham right now. He pushed the doors to the room open & walked inside his beautiful room. He saw the long, golden table in the center & all the magnificent decorations on it. The walls were lined with creative paintings & fine wallpaper all the way throughout the room. However, all of that paled in comparison to the smell throughout the room. You could smell the dumplings being cooked & boy did they smell delicious. The ham for the most part though dominated the scent in the room. You could not only smell the fresh roasted scent of it but you could literally tell which seasonings were being used to add flavor to it. This smell just made Dong Zhuo's mouth water & now he was anxious to taste the ham.

After a couple of minutes of preparations, Dong Zhuo finally sat in front of a plate with ham, dumplings & a large glass of wine. Dong Zhuo's nose was going on a wild journey while his stomach demanded this deliciousness to get inside of him. Dong Zhuo cut a piece of ham loose from the main slab & placed it in his mouth. It tasted way better than he would have expected it to. He let out a loud moan in pleasure due to the ham. Finally, he had some "Me Time" to himself.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," a voice said entering the diner hall.

Dong Zhuo looked up to find one of his main strategists, Li Su. He grinned at him before he took a quick sip from his wine.

"Li Su...good to see you in the capital on your off day," Dong Zhuo said.

Li Su smirked & sat at the opposite end of the table. "I couldn't find anything interesting to do on my day off so I decided to come here & watch over you."

"You couldn't have chosen a better day than today." Dong Zhuo took another sip from his wine before he continued. "Apparently, an army is foolish enough to challenge my authority. I've sent Hua Xiong & Li Jue to repel them."

"Hmmm, what makes a small army think they stand a chance against a colossal sized army like yours?"

"Beats me."

Dong Zhuo finished his wine & went right back to town on his ham. Li Su leaned back in his chair & watched the emperor chow down on his meal.

"So, how do you think they knew?" Li Su asked after several seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?" Dong Zhuo responded, his mouth full of dumplings.

"I'm just saying...they wouldn't try us on any other day but ironically they decide to try this invasion on a day where most of us have the day off. I'm just a little suspicious."

Dong Zhuo thought about what he said while he munched on his food. He was a little skeptical about this. Li Su made a very valid point.

"So who do you think is the traitor?" Dong Zhuo asked looking up at Li Su.

Li Su shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't begin to guess your highness. Whoever it is surely is a fool."

Dong Zhuo nodded in agreement. "I pity the fool when I find out who it is."

Right at that moment, the diner hall doors flew open & in entered some of Dong Zhuo's soldiers. There were around eight men, each of them wearing light armor. The sudden intrusion scared Dong Zhuo but after he realized it was his own men, he settled down.

"Don't ever barge into my diner hall like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dong Zhuo warned.

Li Su looked back at the men. "I'm sure you guys are all sorry so no need to open your mouth's with apologies." Then, Li Su looked at Dong Zhuo. "These deserters...how bold would they be to think they could pull this off? Pretty ballsy, wouldn't you say?"

Dong Zhuo slowly picked up his knife. "Where are you going with this Li Su?"

Li Su then burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Dong Zhuo looked at his strategist confused. Was he the traitor or was he trying to scare him? Before Dong Zhuo decided on the matter, the soldiers in the diner hall also began laughing. At that moment, Dong Zhuo realized what was going on.

"Let me ask you a question, Dong Zhuo..." Li Su rose to his feet & took a sword from one of his soldiers. "Without your lapdogs Lu Bu, Hua Xiong & Li Jue, how long do you think you'll last against an enemy?"

Dong Zhuo flung the knife he had directly at Li Su. Li Su quickly ducked his head & the knife hit one of the soldiers in his shoulder. Dong Zhuo immediately ran for the kitchen & Li Su & his men gave pursuit. Dong Zhuo blasted through the door & into the kitchen. He jumped over a long, silver tray & almost knocked over several women that were in there. Li Su & his men barged into the kitchen, there weapons exposed. The women saw them & started screaming loudly. Dong Zhuo ran into another room with food but it was a dead end. He spun around but froze instantly. Li Su & his men stood in the doorway, blocking off his exit. Dong Zhuo backed away into the wall.

"Li Su, think about what you're doing! You'll never get away with this!" Dong Zhuo warned.

"You're telling me to think about this?!" Li Su was now fuming. "You sure didn't give second thoughts to killing my cousin a month ago! You are an asshole for an emperor & we've been sick of you for years!"

Dong Zhuo looked at him in shock. "I've given you the title of one of my main strategist & I'm an asshole?! You are the most ungrateful bastard I have met in my life!"

"Enough talk! Men, show him the entrance to Hell!"

Li Su's men nodded & now they entered the room to corner their emperor. Dong Zhuo was terrified. His rule as an emperor...it was coming to a close right before his very eyes. Dong Zhuo's heart began pounding like it was ready to jump out of his chest. He was powerless.

"Unlike you, I'm not cold hearted," Li Su assured walking towards him. "If you have any last words, speak them now or die."

Dong Zhuo looked at Li Su. "What is it that you want Li Su? If you let me out of this, I'll give you whatever you want."

Li Su smirked. "I bet you will...too bad I have no desire for anything you can offer me."

Before anything else could happen a stray arrow flew into the room, hitting one of the men in the back of his neck. Everyone threw their attention to outside the room to find the women in the kitchen armed & running into the room. Li Su growled, angered by the delay from the soon to be inevitable. He pointed at one of his soldiers.

"Watch Dong Zhuo! We'll take care of this child's play," he said turning his attention to the women.

Lu Yan ripped through a man's torso with his katana & immediately used the back end of it to hit another man right between his eyes. He staggered back & before could react, Lu Yan decapitated him.

"Are you idiots done yet or do you all want to fall right here?" Lu Yan asked looking at the last of Gongsun Zan's men that were battling them.

"Never! Hand over the daughter to our lord & we'll let you live!" one of them stated.

Lu Yan shrugged his shoulders. "I gave you a chance to back out. Now, the rest is on you."

Lu Yan ran at the men, fearless of being outnumbered. Two ran to meet him halfway. Lu Yan swung his katana at one of them but missed by only a small margin. The other guy went for a low shot with his sword but Lu Yan used his other hand to raise his sheath to block the attack. Lu Yan then brought his katana back for the man's head but it was avoided. One of the men hit Lu Yan in his chest with a punch, sending him back several feet. Cocky, he ran at Lu Yan & swung a wild strike for his head.

"Idiot," Lu Yan mumbled as he avoided the attack.

Lu Yan then rose his katana straight up, slicing the man up the middle. He fell flat to the ground. Lu Yan then threw his katana at the other one but his attack was dodged & his sword got stuck into a nearby tree. The second man ran at Lu Yan, believing Lu Yan to be defenseless. Lu Yan raised his sheath, anxious for the man to come at him. Once the two were in combat range, the guy swung his sword at him but he was blocked by Lu Yan's sheath. They entered a deadlock but it didn't last long. Lu Yan grabbed onto the blade with his left hand & still held onto his sheath with his right. After a quick tug of war, he gave the guy a low kick to his inner thigh. From there, the sword was easily taken & Lu Yan cut the man down. He looked over to the final five.

"Okay seriously, I have nothing to gain from killing you rookies!" Lu Yan yelled before he walked over to the tree to get his katana back.

He grabbed it & placed his sheath back to his side. Now, he had the man's sword & his katana in his possession. Lu Yan looked over at the men & he could clearly see fear in their eyes. Just then, Sam made her way to his side. She held a spear that was drenched in blood.

"I was going to ask if you were okay but I can see that you are judging by the way the situation looks," Sam said.

Lu Yan looked over at her. "I see you took care of business rather quickly."

"What, did you expect me to struggle against these chumps?"

"Not at all." Lu Yan looked back to the final five men. "What do you say we show these fools an early grave?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I think they earned it."

Hua Xiong ran down the pathway to the garrison, followed by his loyal men. So far, he had little action. He's only killed twenty-one men today which is far from satisfaction. He saw a few horsemen that looked hostile coming his way & he eagerly wanted to get to them. He sped up his pace. The horsemen saw he wasn't scared so they readied their weapons. The groups were finally close enough for combat. The men pointed their spears straight at him, ready to pierce him. Hua Xiong raised his pike, catching the two front spears between two holes in his pike. Hua Xiong kept bull rushing, completely overpowering the men & removing them from their steeds. Hua Xiong then swung his pike at a man on his right, knocking him from his stallion & high jacking the horse at the same time. Now on a steed, he cut down the man next to him & steered the stallion out of the pack. Hua Xiong saw the rest of his men bravely fighting the men. This put a smile on his face.

"Don't leave any left standing!" Hua Xiong ordered.

Hua Xiong charged back into the fray, cutting down two men with one strike. He threw his pike at a nearby one he was charging at, piercing him. Before the man fell from the horse, Hua Xiong grabbed his pike back.

"Twenty-eight," he said to himself.

Li Jue sprinted out of the forest with his men, now into the clear. He saw three small garrisons in front of him. He knew Lu Bu wasn't in any of them so he decided to run through the middle one which led to the city.

"This way!" Li Jue ordered. Everyone ran after Li Jue.

Lu Bu sat under a tree, resting himself. He had his eyes closed with his mind empty. Next to him was his famed Sky Piercer & a few feet away, his horse, red hare, was feeding on the plentiful grass around. He just finished visiting Diao Chan, who just went back to her small home with her father. He wanted to spend the whole day with her but her father had important things he needed to discuss with her in private. So now, he was going to be spending the rest of his day alone it seemed. What a day off, his mind said. Before he could empty his mind all over again, he heard a pack of footsteps approaching from behind. He opened his eyes & looked over his shoulder. He saw several men coming his way but judging by the color of their clothes, they were friendlies. Lu Bu sighed. Probably a bunch of people enjoying their day off, his mind said. Lu Bu reclosed his eyes, took a deep breath & tried again to get some rest. It was going well until the footsteps stopped in front of him. Lu Bu opened one eye & he saw Li Jue with some soldiers standing before him.

"You come to annoy me?" Lu Bu asked with a smirk to assure Li Jue he was joking.

"Haha that'll have to be another time master Lu Bu. We need you back at the castle."

"What for?"

"Enemy forces have launched an attack there. Hua Xiong & I are taking care of the problems on the field but we need you to watch the emperor."

Lu Bu opened both of his eyes & looked at Li Jue confused. "So why not have my son handle it?"

"Well he disappeared before the attack began with Sam so we don't know where he'd be."

Lu Bu grunted & began getting to his feet. "I suppose I have nothing better to do." Lu Bu picked up his Sky Piercer. "You lot hold off the enemies. I'll ride back to check on Dong Zhuo."

Chapter 2 is in the books! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll see you all in chapter 3! #writingismydrug


	3. Chapter 3-A Failed Attempt

Whew! How long has it been? Too long! Sorry for my LONG, unplanned hiatus. Life was a real pain. Anyways, enough about me. That's not why you are all here. Enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3- A Failed Attempt**

The final troop in the forest hit the grass, his life over. Lu Yan placed his katana back in its sheath & looked around for a few seconds. He heard nothing, so he was convinced that everything was okay for the time being. He looked back to find Sam looking down at the men they just took out.

"Now what do we do?" Lu Yan asked her.

Sam looked at him stunned. "What's this? You're actually going to let me decide for a change?"

Lu Yan rolled his eyes, annoyed only slightly. "If you don't think you can handle such a task..."

"No it's not that..." Sam walked over to Lu Yan. "I think your immaturity traits are finally gone." Sam began pinching Lu Yan's left cheek, annoying him even further. "You're growing up finally."

"You're over here talking about 'mature' when you have my cheek in your hand, treating me like a two month old baby. You still have a ways to go."

Sam pinched his cheek even harder, making him snatch away. Lu Yan held his face, trying to lessen the burn that he was now experiencing on his face.

"What the hell?!" he blurted.

"You are so difficult to deal with, you know that?"

Lu Yan scoffed. "Give me a break." He looked around for a short time. "So, are you going to decide or not?"

"I say we go see if my dad has the balls to come to the battlefield personally. The troops we just killed came from this side & the horses from earlier came from another angle. I think the direction of the horses would be better linked in the direction of the main camp."

"After you."

Hua Xiong held a wounded man in the air by his neck & bashed him against the wall to a garrison he was ready to enter.

"Where is your commander?" he demanded.

The man, coughing, looked at him weakly. "I...I won't tell you...anything."

"Oh is that so?" Hua Xiong threw him down to the ground, causing him to roll several feet away from him. "I've got all day man. It's not like I'm going to a party or special event anytime soon."

"Screw you," the man barked back.

Hua Xiong shrugged his shoulders & turned back to face his soldiers.

"Raid that garrison! Take out anyone inside!" he ordered.

They all nodded & got to work on bringing down the door. Hua Xiong returned his attention to the man he was questioning. He slowly began walking over to him, his pike wielded in his left hand.

"Start talking. I'll find him eventually anyways," Hua Xiong assured. "If you tell me where he is at now, I might let you live."

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth!"

Hua Xiong began chuckling. "Okay, since you don't want my generosity, I'll make a more serious deal." He grabbed the man by his wounded shoulder, causing him to holler in pain & jerked him into the air. "Tell me & I'll put you out of your misery now. If you don't, I will drag this out as long & as painful as possible."

"Do...do your worst!"

Hua Xiong looked at him with a grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. It's going to be a long day for you."

Li Su blocked an incoming dagger from one of the women & punched her down to the floor.

"I don't want to have to kill any of you ladies but if you keep this up, I won't hesitate to take you out," he said.

The women looked persistent to continue. Li Su sighed & shrugged his shoulders.

"Your call," he stated.

Both parties began doing battle again. Dong Zhuo still sat in the corner, scared to move a single muscle. There was a single guy standing in front of him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. The man in front of him was at least seven feet tall & looked close to 330lbs. Dong Zhuo looked at him fearful, but he was somewhat hopeful.

"Hey if you let me go, I'll give you anything you want," Dong Zhuo whispered to him.

"I'm not buying it. As soon as this is over, you'll have me executed."

Dong Zhuo gave him a smile. "I assure you I'll allow you to live."

The man rolled his eyes. "Don't play me for a..."

Before he finished that sentence, a stray dagger hit him in the back of his neck. He froze for a split second & then he fell backwards, the dagger going deeper in his neck. Dong Zhuo saw his opening. Dong Zhuo scurried to his feet & ran for the exit to the room. One troop noticed this & ran to block him but Dong Zhuo instantly punched him in his groin & soon, left the room. Li Su finally noticed the fleeing Dong Zhuo.

"You lot hold off these women! I'm giving pursuit!" he ordered.

Li Su charged by the fighting crowd & followed Dong Zhuo out of the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to find him trying to open the main entrance. Li Su began walking towards him slowly, laughing.

"No escape! It's blocked from the outside your highness," Li Su stated as he got closer.

Dong Zhuo spun around & looked at his former strategist fearful. He stared at him for a bit before he took off running to the other side of the castle.

Lu Yan & Sam, by now, were out of the forest & faced several smaller garrisons & tents that were camped outside. Sam looked back at Lu Yan.

"I think we're heading in the right direction," she said.

They both made their way to the nearest tent.

"So what did you plan on doing if we saw your dad?" Lu Yan asked.

"Don't know...I just want to see if he's here or not."

"Is this the part where you ask me to kill him?"

Sam froze in her spot & spun around to face her friend. "Where did that come from?!"

Lu Yan sighed. "I know you won't be able to kill your own dad so I'll do it if it comes to that point."

"I can kill him if I wanted to."

"Don't try & kid yourself." Lu Yan began scratching the back of his head. "I've seen it all before."

Sam stepped closer to him. "I'm not like everybody. I can handle it if it comes to that."

Lu Yan shrugged his shoulders & walked past her to the tent. Once there, he calmly placed his blade inside it & sliced it open enough to see what was going on inside. He noticed three people inside: A large man, dressed for combat, a woman & a smaller kid. While the man went for his pike, the lady & kid looked on terrified. Lu Yan kept his blade wielded but backed away a few feet. The woman held her kid tight & the man stood up in front of them.

"Don't worry," he said looking back at them, "I'll make sure he does no harm."

Lu Yan frowned. "You better reconsider. I wouldn't want to kill you in front of your family."

"We'll see about that." He got into a fighting stance with his pike. "You better be ready."

Lu Yan cut his eyes back at Sam. "Go find your dad if you want. I'll take this guy on."

Sam gave him an unsure look. "Don't think your being a hero. That guy is twice your size."

Lu Yan grinned. "I thought you knew me better than that. Go find your dad."

Sam rolled her eyes. "If you die, I won't forgive you ever."

Sam took off in the direction to a garrison. Lu Yan returned his focus to the man in front of him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Get somewhere safe," he said back to the woman & kid.

They didn't need to be told twice. She got up & ran with her kid to a nearby tent.

"I'm ready," he said once he saw they were safe.

Lu Yan remained stationary for a few more seconds before he ran at the man. Once close enough for combat he swung his katana at him but found his attack blocked. They engaged in a deadlock that last only a couple of seconds. The man, using his strength, pushed Lu Yan back several feet. Using this opportunity, he charged at Lu Yan with his pike & swung it at him. Lu Yan rolled to his right, avoiding the attack. From there, he quickly regained his footing and ran at him. He attempted to pierce the man's stomach but his sword was knocked away by the man's pike. The man swung a wide range, sideways attack at him but Lu Yan bent over backwards & avoid it. From there, Lu Yan planted his hands on the ground & back flipped away from him. Instantly, he had to roll to his left to avoid another downward slash from the man. Lu Yan was now next to his sword that was in the ground. He ripped it from the asphalt & stood back up.

"You're one tough guy," Lu Yan complimented.

The man got back into his battle stance. "Same can be said about you kid."

Gongsun Sam was now deeper into the camp of the enemy. She was surrounded by several more forts, most probably deserted by now. She moved around cautiously, making sure not to alert anyone who could possibly be left within the area. She was made it to the center of the area before she heard a loud gong go off. She instantly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and prepared for whatever was about to happen. Footsteps were soon heard in the surrounding area. Gongsun Sam backed up slowly, as most of the footsteps were heard up front. Then several soldiers appeared in front of her, all of them armed with weapons. Leading them to the field was none other than Zhao Yun. He held his spear behind his back with his left hand and wore grey-ish armor. He had his hair in a high ponytail. After standing about 20 feet away from Gongsun Sam, he ordered everyone to stop walking and stood up front.

"Announce yourself woman!" he ordered.

Sam, feeling at a safe distance, left her battle stance. "I am Gongsun Sam, daughter of Gongsun Zan!"

After she said that, she heard a few people gasp and start talking. Zhao Yun bowed.

"Ah, you have come to the camp I see! Your father has been worried about your safety! Come, he awaits your arrival!"

"She goes nowhere!" a voice shouted from behind.

Sam spun around to see Hua Xiong and several men on horses approaching her side. Once they got next to her, they stopped.

"Besides, she ran from you guys years ago anyways!" Hua Xiong continued. "Seems perfectly clear where she wants to stay!"

Zhao Yun took two steps forward. "Who are you to speak for her?!"

"I am Hua Xiong, second commander general of Dong Zhuo's army!" Hua Xiong began walking forward. "I know your general, Gongsun Zan, is in here! Had help from a friend!"

Hua Xiong stopped and looked back at his soldiers, as if he was giving them the signal. One of them began laughing wildly before tossing a head to Hua Xiong.

"You know," Hua Xiong began, "Gongsun Yue is a...well was a brave man. Not many can say they fought Hua Xiong...longer than 45 seconds."

Right after he said that, he tossed the head to Zhao Yun's feet. To Zhao Yun's horror, that head belonged to Gongsun Yue. Zhao Yun heard the men behind him gasp in shock at the sight before them. Zhao Yun got into his fighting stance.

"Well now, you shall face me!" Zhao Yun declared.

Hua Xiong began flexing his pike around and once he assumed a fighting stance, he looked back at his soldiers.

"No one interfere! I'll take him down by myself!" he stated.

Lu Yan chopped for the man's legs but he jumped over the attempted strike. Using all of his power, the man gripped his pike and on the way down, swung a downward slash at Lu Yan. Thankfully, Lu Yan rolled away from the strike, saving his life for sure. He scurried back to his feet & charged to the man. Once close enough, he attempted to pierce his stomach. Lu Yan was easily avoided, the man simply stepping back and Lu Yan almost blasting right by him. Before Lu Yan could even try anything, the man struck him in his back with the tail of his pike. The force was powerful enough to send Lu Yan several yards forward and he hit the ground face first. Lu Yan knew he wouldn't win this battle by trying strength with him. He quickly rolled over to find the man getting ready to take off his head. He stabbed the pike downward at him, attempting to decapitate Lu Yan. Lu Yan shifted his head and throat away from the pike, avoiding the strike by less than a centimeter. He used his legs to trip up the man, causing him to stumble back. Once he was a reasonable distance away, Lu Yan jumped to his feet with his katana and quickly but cautiously ran at him. The man went for another downward slash at Lu Yan but this time, Lu Yan saw a flaw in the strike he was swinging at him. Lu Yan leapt forward a little bit and spun around, swinging his katana in an upward circular motion with all he had. His blade sliced right thru the wood of the pike, causing the pike to split into two pieces. The man was suddenly frozen in fear the moment his pike split and Lu Yan struck him in the head with the bottom of his katana. The man fell to the ground on his butt and before he could react, Lu Yan pointed the blade at his throat, holding it less than a few inches away.

"Checkmate," Lu Yan said, staring directly into his eyes.

The man stared back into Lu Yan's eyes, not showing fear but his shocked expression was very visible. They both heard footsteps and knew who it was. Before Lu Yan reacted, the man shot his head in the direction of the footsteps.

"Don't!" he shouted. This caused the woman and child to freeze where they were.

"But my love, I can't let..!"

"Be strong!" he yelled interrupting her. "Don't worry about me! Just raise our child to be a strong warrior!" He looked back to Lu Yan. "What's taking so long? You won fair and square. Get on with it."

"No," Lu Yan said.

This made the man's face grow an unsure look. "No..?" he repeated.

Lu Yan took his sword from the man's throat. "You fought with honor and seem willing to die with it as well. What is your name?"

"Zhin Fu."

Lu Yan kneeled down to the man. "I know your cause is an honorable one. Dong Zhuo can be an evil man. But...he has a soft side to those he trust and those who serve under him. I'd hate to kill a man with your skillset. Would you care to accompany me under Dong Zhuo's rule?"

Zhin Fu looked back at Lu Yan, his face now showing signs of both happiness and doubt.

"I'd hate to sound as if I don't have confidence in you. Trust me I do. It's just...Dong Zhuo is the reason why my mother died. Him taking me in would be next to impossible."

Lu Yan slowly began climbing to his feet. "You have my word Zhin Fu. Dong Zhuo will take you and your family into his army." Lu Yan extended him his hand. "You will all be safe."

Zhin Fu looked at Lu Yan for several more seconds before he took his hand. "Well then, you can consider me a friend."

Dong Zhuo, despite his weight, easily charged up the stairs. Li Su, however was closing in from behind. Dong Zhuo reached the top of the stairs, grabbed a random end table and threw it in Li Su's direction. Li Su tried to dodge it but it hit him in his chest, causing him to almost fall back down the stairs. This gave Dong Zhuo a good amount of time to get ahead of Li Su even further. He charged for the weapons room further down the hall. He knew Li Su would kill him without hesitation should he fall in his grasp. Li Su finally regained his footing & resumed his pursuit. It took Dong Zhuo several more seconds but now he was in the weapons room. He saw several stands with doors on them and wasted no time to rush to the nearest one. Once there he started yanking at the door but for some reason it didn't open. Then he noticed it: Locked.

"Your ass is mine now!" he heard Li Su shout.

Without turning around, Dong Zhuo jolted his body to the left, avoiding Li Su. Li Su crashed into the weapons stand and the lock shattered, opening the door. Dong Zhuo saw this and instantly tried to quickly grab any weapon he saw. Li Su, however, grabbed Dong Zhuo by the ankle.

"Got you now your highness!" he said before he slashed Dong Zhuo's shin.

Dong Zhuo let out a loud, high pitched cry before he kicked at Li Su's head with his free leg.

"Get off of me you damn maggot!" Dong Zhuo shouted as he buried his foot in Li Su's face.

Li Su tried to keep his grip but after several more kicks in his head, he had to release his death grip to avoid being kicked into oblivion. Even with his leg now slashed, Dong Zhuo was drunk on adrenaline and ran away like he was unscratched. He instantly began running to his main bedroom. Li Su, only a bit groggy, scurried to his feet. He knew he couldn't let Dong Zhuo escape...especially with his plan going so well. He swiped four daggers from the ground and ran after the fleeing Dong Zhuo. Once he got out of the room, he saw Dong Zhuo halfway down the hall. He ran after him and, losing patience, threw two of the daggers he had directly at Dong Zhuo. Somehow, both daggers missed. Dong Zhuo was becoming more fearful of his life and instead of running for the bedroom, he took a detour to the room on his left. He entered one of his mini council rooms. Instantly he ran to the opposite side of a table. He saw a stray sword sitting by the chair at the end. Once there, he retrieved it. Li Su burst into the room & instantly tried getting to Dong Zhuo as quickly as possible. Dong Zhuo ran around the opposite side and before long, a game of cat & mouse began. Li Su wasn't in too much of a playful mood & before long, he jumped on the table. Dong Zhuo was waiting for him to act in such a way. He instantly chopped off one of the table's legs, causing the table to drop in the direction of the missing leg. Li Su jolted in that direction, falling over. Finally, the traitor would be punished. Dong Zhuo attempted to stab Li Su in his throat but Li Su rolled away from the stab attempt. Before Dong Zhuo could attempt to do anything else, Li Su grabbed the sword & attempted to rip it from Dong Zhuo's clutches. A quick tug of war battle began, ending when Dong Zhuo figured his life is more important than a sword. Dong Zhuo head-butted Li Su & let go of the sword, now, once again, running for his life. Li Su, with the sword, gave chase. Both ended up in the hall again. Li Su remembered the other two daggers he had & got one ready to throw. Dong Zhuo cut his eyes back to find Li Su getting closer. His heart started hitting his chest like a gunshot. Li Su threw the dagger but was instantly shocked by what the big and heavy Dong Zhuo did next. Dong Zhuo threw his body over the staircase like it weighed less than thirty pounds, avoiding the dagger. Li Su had to put the brakes on himself. He heard a loud crash from below. Li Su looked over the staircase to see a broken table and Dong Zhuo jumping to his feet, running away again. Li Su growled out loud.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND DIE YOU DAMN PIG?!" Li Su shouted before he leapt down the staircase.

Dong Zhuo kept running but soon he realized he wasn't only drunk on adrenaline. He began feeling sort of woozy, his eyesight beginning to become somewhat blurry. The large amount of wine he drank earlier was starting to show its side effects. Not to mention, he ate lots of meat, which was suddenly making his stomach feel heavier than before.

"I-I shouldn't have drunk that damn wine," Dong Zhuo said to himself as his breathing got heavier.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind and knew he couldn't hope to outrun Li Su much longer. He saw the backdoor to the castle getting closer and he kept pushing harder to get there. Then, he began to feel sick. He collapsed to the floor and began crawling for his life. He heard the footsteps behind him slowly approaching, Li Su now stalking his prey.

"Well, well, well...it seems you are all out of energy, your highness," Li Su taunted.

Dong Zhuo spun his body around and continued crawling back, his fear exposed on his face.

"Please Li Su, think about what you're doing. I'll give you whatever you want If you..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies anymore!" Li Su now stood over Dong Zhuo's body. "I don't care what you offer me, you die here and now!"

Li Su rose the sword into the air, preparing to kill Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo looked on, terrified. His life...his paradise was officially coming to an end. Li Su gave him a cocky smirk but before he could do anything, he felt a hard, solid blow to the back of his head. His body instantly froze in pain before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. A small but hard statue lay broken on the ground next to him. Dong Zhuo looked down the hall to see his hero...Lu Bu.

"Lu Bu! Thank god it's you!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed.

Lu Bu began walking towards Dong Zhuo. "It seems I showed up right on time." Lu Bu now was by Dong Zhuo. "You okay?"

"Yes, now that you're here. Li Su betrayed us and tried to assassinate me while you were all away."

"Should I kill him while he is down for the count?"

"No..." Dong Zhuo slowly climbed to his feet. "I have a better way of killing him. Take him to the prison cells. He will get his punishment early tomorrow."

"As you wish." Lu Bu then smelt something disturbing and began studying Dong Zhuo. "Uhmm, did you...you know?"

Dong Zhuo looked at his adopted son confused before he realized what he meant. "Oh Jesus, take Li Su away. I have to change."

Dong Zhuo walked away and Lu Bu watched him, his face wearing a sour expression.

"That man has a sour odor up his ass," he whispered to himself.

Hua Xiong swung his pike for Zhao Yun's throat but he was avoided. Zhao Yun in return attempted to pierce Hua Xiong's heart. Hua Xiong scarcely avoided a violent stab wound but Zhao Yun sliced open Hua Xiong's chest armor. This sort of gave Hua Xiong the chills and he jumped back, his armor falling from his chest to expose his tone figure.

"Screw it...kill his soldiers! Do it while I take him out!" Hua Xiong ordered to his men.

He didn't have to repeat himself. His blood thirsty men ran to engage Zhao Yun's men. Gongsun Sam was about to join the fight but she was grabbed from behind. Whoever held her made sure to cover her mouth with one of their hands. Gongsun Sam began struggling as much as possible but it was nowhere near enough to get free. Whoever had her was much stronger than she was.

"Just go quietly," she heard a familiar voice say from behind.

Gongsun Sam instantly starting biting his hand that was covering her mouth, trying to tear flesh from his body. The man hollered and let her go. Gongsun Sam took to steps away to be safe and then she spun around. There, she came face to face with her father: Gongsun Zan.

"D-dad?" she said, somewhat stunned.

Gongsun Zan shook his bitten hand in pain, trying to lessen the burn. "I've been looking for you for a long time Sam. Glad to see you are okay."

Gongsun Sam looked at her father stunned. She couldn't believe it was actually him.

"Where have you been?" Gongsun Sam asked.

"I've been trying to locate..."

"Stop lying." Gongsun Zan took a step back at Sam's sudden interruption. "Eight years dad...eight years I've been with Dong Zhuo and you're just now finding me? You haven't been looking."

"You don't understand my daughter...it's not that easy."

"Not that easy?! I'm your only daughter and you're telling me it's not that easy?! Any real father would have done whatever it takes to find their child! Rain, Hell, sleet, or snow, it wouldn't have made a difference!"

"Dong Zhuo is a maniacal tyrant! He would've had me killed if I was discovered! What good am I to you dead?!"

"But did you consider the possibility that you might get away with it?!"

Gongsun Zan was frozen in shock. He came to rescue his child and now he was being yelled at? What did he do to deserve such a thing?

"Besides, in these last eight years, Dong Zhuo & Lu Bu have been more of a father than you ever were!" Gongsun Sam continued. "Dong Zhuo has given me more food than ever before and Lu Bu would unquestionably put his life in danger to keep me alive! Your excuse is invalid!"

Gongsun Zan took a step forward, fed up with his child's shouting. "Who the hell are you to shout at me?! I am your father...your flesh and blood! You will respect me young lady!"

"Well where the hell was my father for eight years?! Lu Bu, despite kidnapping me, has been the nicest man I've ever known. He is more of a father to me now than you were or will ever be!"

Gongsun Zan froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his daughter. Was she being serious...or was his poor child brainwashed? Before he could react, he noticed a few of his men approaching him from his left. Both him and Sam looked towards them. They were clearly beaten up from battle.

"Lord Gongsun Zan," one began, "This attack was a tragedy. We must withdraw."

Gongsun Zan nodded. "Load up what you can and get out of here," he ordered.

They nodded and limped away. Gongsun Zan looked at his daughter one last time. "I don't know what has happened to you or what those people told you but I am a damn good father. I won't convince you to come with me now because it seems you are too far gone in the head but I will be back for you my child. But if before then, you can come to me at any time."

Gongsun Zan then took off in the same direction as his men. Sam watched him, still infuriated and with a lot more stuff she didn't get to get off her chest.

"Pull back! We will withdraw for now!" Gongsun Zan ordered as he ran by Zhao Yun who was still battling Hua Xiong.

Zhao Yun remained in the deadlock with Hua Xiong until his master got to a reasonable distance. He saw Hua Xiong smirk.

"Oh he can run, but you ain't going anywhere," Hua Xiong stated.

He dropped back from the deadlock and swung his for Zhao Yun's torso. Zhao Yun back flipped over the incoming pike and landed several yards back.

"You are an impressive warrior Hua Xiong! Hopefully we will meet again!" Zhao Yun declared.

Zhao Yun then took off after his master. Hua Xiong didn't know whether to feel disrespected or pissed.

"Hey get back here!" he shouted.

Hua Xiong was going to give chase but knew by what he was looking at, Zhao Yun was the faster runner. He began growling in frustration, watching his prey escape his grasp.

"Dammit to hell," he muttered before turning around to face his men and Gongsun Sam.

"He ran," Gongsun Sam said with hostility in her voice.

"You okay princess?" Hua Xiong asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, I think so."

Well there is chapter 3! I had no idea it would be as long as it ended up being. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember, if you want an OC, drop it in the review section.

**ONE LAST IMPORTANT THING: I am changing my user name after I upload chapter 4. I'm switching from Ryan Zyquop to Christopher Silvers. Why? Because I like my Christopher alter ego better.**

I'll see you all in chapter 4! Peace. #writingismydrug


End file.
